Ep 24 - And So Kyoya Met Him!
Synopsis Kyoya recalls for Haruhi how he and Tamaki first met and became best friends. Their friendship starts out as a chore, with Kyoya tolerating Tamaki's odd requests, including sightseeing all over Japan. Finally, Kyoya snaps; but instead of being put off, Tamaki accepts Kyoya as he is. From that point on, their friendship is established and grows into their being "best friends" as Tamaki wanted from the outset. Characters In Order of Appearance *Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka *Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Hikaru Hitachiin *Kaoru Hitachiin *Tamaki Suoh *Kyoya Ootori *Haruhi Fujioka *Fuyumi Ootori *Yoshio Ootori Detailed Summary The episode begins with the usual "Welcome to the Host Club." The scene skips to the inside of the Host Club, revealing each character as it pans the salon. A girl asks what the furniture around the room is while another remembers that they are called Kotatsu. Tamaki remarks that even though a Kotatsu is usually used in the winter he believes that it's perfect for the clients of the host club because they're always ahead of the trend. While speaking, we see Kyoya who looks up at Tamaki from his notebook. Tamaki expresses his hope that the girls will enjoy the home-style service of dining under a Kotatsu. Haruhi remarks that she never thought sitting under a Kotatsu was fun and Kyoya simply replies that the girls enjoy it. Haruhi asks if the Kotatsu service was one of Tamaki's ideas. Kyoya replies, "Yeah," and continues writing. After a while Haruhi asks, "Why would someone as cool as you fall for a crazy idea like a high school host club?" Kyoya looks up at Tamaki with a small smile and says, "Well, because it was a crazy idea." Flashback to two years before the first episode, when Kyoya was entering his final spring in middle school. A brief shot of Kyoya's bedroom suite is shown, vacant. The title scene commences, then depicts Kyoya walking down an Ouran hallway. A classmate calls to him, asking him to wait. The boy reveals his father's excitement and gratitude over the important people who were present at the opening of a new Ootori hospital. The scene shows the boy as a black-and-white still while Kyoya details the boy's socio-political merit in his head. Kyoya replies politely and walks into a classroom. There, two more boys approach him who congratulate him on being first in their class and being class representative for the third year in a row. The scene focuses on one boy in the same black-and-white way while Kyoya once again details the boy's merit in his head, then refocuses on the other boy, the same thing repeating over. He then notices some girls admiring him in the corner of the room but dismisses them as "frivolous minded." He sits down only to have another boy come up to him. The boy is detailed the same way as the other three after he asks Kyoya to come with him to his family's villa in the mountains. In his head, Kyoya remarks he could care less for the stargazing the boy requests everyone do with him and is only interested in going to meet the boy's important father. The scene skips ahead to Kyoya's home where his sister Fuyumi berates him for imposing on the boy to only meet his father. Kyoya replies nonchalantly, saying it's simple give and take. Fuyumi reminds him that as the third son, their father expects less of him than of their older brothers. Kyoya expresses regret at not being in a position to lead the Ootori family as an adult, but seemingly resigns himself to not only surpassing his father's expectations, but never stepping on his brothers' toes in the process -- a daunting task expressed by Kyoya as being forced to paint a perfect picture already placed in a magnificent frame. Fuyumi compliments his abilities but asks if that will make him happy. Kyoya replies that his happiness is irrelevant, insinuating that all of his emotions are likewise. Kyoya's voice is heard again as a voiceover, commenting on his brothers' successes as the four Ootori males are seated at a table, dining. Kyoya's father informs him that Tamaki Suoh will be entering his class after moving from France to Japan. He tells Kyoya to befriend Tamaki because it "would be in our family's best interest." Despite Fuyumi's assurance that Kyoya would not have to work as hard as his brothers to please their father, the Ootori patriarch makes it clear that Kyoya must absolutely surpass his brothers in order to please him. Desperate for recognition, Kyoya agrees to befriend Tamaki, remarking to himself that it will be an easy task. Kyoya sits on his bed, researching Tamaki on his laptop. Kyoya's intial opinion of Tamaki is disdainful and envious of the "love child's" overnight path to heading the Suoh family. The scene advances to the following day when Tamaki is introduced to Kyoya and Ayame, the class representatives. Tamaki grabs Ayame's hands and gushes over her beautiful straight hair. She blushes and Kyoya wonders if Tamaki's effect is based in a cultural difference. Tamaki and Kyoya then shake hands as Kyoya asks if he'd like to go on a tour of the school with him. Tamaki happily agrees. As they walk, Tamaki asks if Kyoya has a Kotatsu at his house. His high hopes are coupled with his disappointment over his own home's Western, rather than Japanese, decor. Kyoya remarks in his head that Tamaki must be one of those foreigners enamored with Japanese culture. Kyoya then informs Tamaki that his family does not own a Kotatsu but that his house does have Japanese decor. Tamaki freaks out which worries Kyoya a bit. Tamaki apologizes for being insensitive by asking Kyoya about the Kotatsu since only happy Japanese families sit beneath one. Kyoya tells Tamaki that he has a wrong idea about Japanese culture, easing his upset by promising to place a Kotatsu in his home if Tamaki were ever to visit. Tamaki is thrilled, insisting that he and Kyoya are now "best friends" and asks if he can now call Kyoya by his first name instead of by his last as he had been doing before. The scene skips back to Kyoya's bedroom where Fuyumi questions her brother's best friend status with Tamaki in only a day. Kyoya remarks that he doesn't think Tamaki understands the meaning of best friends and that he even wonders if the boy is fluent in Japanese. He then thinks to himself that although Tamaki was able to draw him in like all the others, he now knows that Tamaki is a complete idiot. The scene goes back to school the following day where Tamaki tells Kyoya he's always wanted to visit Kyoto, listing several tourist locations. Kyoya tells Tamaki that everything he wants to see isn't in Kyoto and, once again, Tamaki freaks out. Kyoya remarks to himself that Tamaki is "an even bigger idiot than he thought." Kyoya tells Tamaki that they can see each place on every school holiday they have. Tamaki reacts as excitedly as the previous time, calling Kyoya a god. The scene skips to Tamaki and Kyoya in Kyoto. Kyoya reflects upon how how confusing Tamaki is, how impossible he is to understand and how he won over the class in only two days. When Tamaki impugns Kyoya's ability to entertain him, Kyoya creates a perfect itinerary for visiting Hokkaido only to be told that he should be "hitting the books" for finals by none other than Tamaki. That evening, Kyoya's calm facade is shattered. He rants to Fuyumi saying, "I've never wanted to hit someone so badly in my entire life." Instead of being shocked, Fuyumi is secretly pleased to see her brother express honest emotion, at last. The next scene shows Kyoya walking home the following Sunday. As he reflects on how it's been awhile since he's been alone, Fuyumi meets him at the front of the house telling him that "his friend" has come to visit. When they enter the salon, Kyoya sees and hears Tamaki playing a touching piece of music on the the piano for the first time. His brothers and sister are brought to tears and Kyoya is in shock because he is, as well. Later that day, the two boys are sharing tea. Kyoya tries to make small talk, but Tamaki cuts to the heart of the matter about Kyoya's true feelings about heading the Ootori family. Kyoya reveals his jealousy of Tamaki's apparent ease of succession in the Suoh family to which Tamaki replies that, given his grandmother's dislike of him, is not guaranteed. His cavalier attitude about it infuriates Kyoya who tosses over the table and chastises Tamaki for being ungrateful and, to himself, for being able to see through Kyoya's facade of complacency. Instead of being upset, Tamaki challenges Kyoya to create his own future whatever it may be. Kyoya laughs for the only time in the series and a more genuine version of his personality emerges. Kyoya is then seen at the canvas of his life, going beyond his previous notions to begin shaping it to his own desires. The scene skips four months to winter. Kyoya and Tamaki are having tea at a Kosatsu. Tamaki outlines his plan for the Host Club. Kyoya has come to view Tamaki as a true friend who accepts him as he is and who, if he allows himself, will show him another side to life. He looks into his teacup and sees a tea leaf standing upright in the liquid, an omen of good fortune, and genuinely smiles. Trivia *The origin of Tamaki and Kyoya's friendship is revealed as initially forced, but later transformed into a genuine bond. *Fuyumi is revealed as Kyoya's older sister and the ony Ootori family member who genuinely cares about him. Kyoya's patience with her evidences his affection for her in return. *The symbolism of Kyoya's wardrobe in this episode is subtle, but telling. At the start, one sees Kyoya's bedroom empty of life, without any personal touch except for his closed schoolbag. In the next scene with Fuyumi, she berates Kyoya for being manipulative. Kyoya's emotions here are neatly boxed, like his wardrobe in the drawers. Fuyumi refuses to allow this and, bit by bit, Kyoya's clothing/emotions begin to emerge, unable to be adequately re-stowed. He tells Fuyumi to stop "rummaging" but she keeps at it, drawing him into a conversation about their father's expectations. After Tamaki enters Kyoya's life, Fuyumi is seen telling Kyoya he has too many clothes/emotions stuffed away. The floor is now covered with clothing. Fuyumi also remarks that once they're out, they can't go back in. When she notices Kyoya's Hokkaido plans, Kyoya's clothes are seen sticking out of the drawer permanently, if a bit messily. When Tamaki refuses the Hokkaido trip and tells Kyoya to "hit the books," Kyoya's emotions explode and his wardrobe is seen all over his room, literally letting everything "all hang out." Category:Anime Episodes